The Winged Shinigami
by ShinigamiBerry
Summary: This is a story about Ichigo Kurosaki going to Tokyo to investigate strange reiatsu readings our favorite shopkeeper has been noticing. What crazy and strange adventures await out orange haired Shinigami? Rated M for later chapters. Ichigo x Karasuba pairing only!
1. Arrival of Death

**The Winged Shinigami. **

**This story takes place after the 1000 year blood arc, I know it's not over yet but I'll be adding my own little things in like new techniques for Ichigo and think up a really bad ass bankai for him!**

**Ichigo is 19 nearly 20 in this story.**

**His power level will be explained later on, and have a few flash backs of what happened in the 1000 year blood arc.**

**I will be adding pictures of characters and stuff along the way on my profile, so be sure to check it out.**

**This fanfic is going to be an Ichigo x Karasuba pairing.**

**I don't do harems, because i think it ruins the bond between two people. .**

**There will be interactions between Zangetsu and Quincy Zangetsu in this; because Ichigo doesn't really talk to them much in canon so he will talk to them a lot more in this fanfic. (Ichigo will call Quincy Zangetsu 'Old man Zangetsu' and his hollow/Shinigami Zangetsu 'Zangetsu'.)**

**Also you guys should read dude932's work i got inspiration of his story to actually start writing and write this story, he's a legend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or sekirei if i did i probably wouldn't be writing fanfiction and be rolling around in mountains of money...Anyway onto the show! :D!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demonic/godly talking"**

'_**Demonic/godly thinking'**_

Ichigo kurosaki, A man with long spiky strawberry blonde hair that reached down to his lower back, being about 6.3 ft and a permanent scowl etched onto his face was having the worst day ever, not only was it freezing cold he was having no luck finding a place to live.

It had been 2 years since the fight against the Quincies, and now Ichigo had just arrived at Tokyo to enrol at a college and find a place to live. Which he was having no luck at doing so i might add.

'_Ugh, this completely sucks i can't find a place to live and to make things worse it's freezing out here!'_ Ichigo mentally groaned.

As Ichigo was walking down the street he noticed a woman walking towards him or at least the opposite direct as him.

She had ash grey hair, which reached down to her waste in a pony tail, and wearing a black uniform with a grey robe. But the most noticeable feature was that she was carrying a sword, and by the looks of it, it wasn't fake or a blunt one.

Ichigo made a mental note that she was rather beautiful but quickly but that thought at the back of his mind.

She stopped right in front of Ichigo not letting him passed which Ichigo raised an eyebrow too.

"Um can i help you?" Ichigo asked slightly confused.

"Hmm well i was just taking a closer look at your face is all" the woman replied. "Am i not allowed to look at someone?" The woman questioned in a teasing manner.

"You can if you want to be its a bit creepy..."Ichigo trailed off while sweat dropping.

"Do you always carry a sword around with you?" Ichigo asked trying to change the topic.

"Of course, you never know when you might need it for a fight." She grinned all the more

Ichigo could tell from her grin alone she was battle crazy not to mention the blood lust surrounding her was on Kenpachi level!

"Can you use it well?" Ichigo asked quite curious.

"I'd say I'm better than most. How about you? Do you use a sword? You don't seem like the sword wielding type of guy." She inquired.

"You'd be surprised, i might seem like a street fighter but I'm quite adept at wielding a sword." Ichigo said with an amused smile.

"If that's so me and you should have a spar sometime" "She said brimming with competitive aura.

"Sure, but not right now I'm still trying to sort something's out." Karasuba nodded in understanding.

"So what's your name?" She questioned.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and yours?"

"Karasuba" She replied. "Nice to meet you"

"Like wise" Ichigo replied.

Ichigo then realized he forgot to check if he had the college references Kisuke said he put in Ichigo's bag.

He quickly rummaged through his belonging and gained a tick mark.

"Hold on a sec Karasuba i need to make a phone call" Ichigo quickly got his phone out and turned around and placed the phone next to his ear.

"_Well if it isn't my good friend Kurosaki-san! What can i do for you?"_ A cheery Kisuke asked.

"Kisuke you bastard you said you put my references in my bag! How am i supposed to apply for a college now?!" Ichigo roared down the phone.

"_My my calm down kurosaki-san no need to shout, I'll bring them over in a right away."_ Kisuke smoothly replied.

"How long will it take? "Ichigo asked still a bit annoyed.

"_About a day I'd say"_ Kisuke informed.

"Well i guess I'll be trying to find a house to live at in the mean time" Ichigo sighed.

"_Wait, you don't know about the flier in your back i placed before you left?"_Kisuke asked.

"What flier?"Ichigo quickly looked through his bag and found a flyer about an inn nearby.

"Izumo Inn? Ichigo questioned. _"Yup! I hope you have a pleasant trip kurosaki-san! Byeeeeee!"_ And with that the line was cut.

Ichigo sighed _'Man this day couldn't get any worse...'_ And with that he pocketed the phone and turned around to see Karasuba with an amused smile.

"So who was that?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"Just some ass hole that forgot to give me my college references before i got here "Ichigo responded with an irate tone.

Karasuba chuckled at that. "So you were gonna apply for a college?"She asked

"Yeah, but I'll have to find a place first before i do" Ichigo replied.

"Do you have an idea where to go?"

"I think I'm gonna go to Maison Izumo and see if i can rent a room" He saw her visibly flinch upon hearing that name.

After a few more minutes of walking Ichigo and Karasuba arrived at the inn and bid their farewells.

"Well, see ya later Karasuba" Ichigo said with a smile.

Karasuba grinned and leant forward to his face and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and spun around on her heel "See you later Ichigo!" She gave a wink and walked off.

Ichigo stood there a taken aback by the sudden kiss on the cheek but decided to place that thought at the back of his head and go inside the inn.

"So um yeah i was wondering if you could rent me a room, i have nowhere to live and i haven't got a job yet since i just moved to Tokyo, but I'll get a job in no time to pay for the rent" Ichigo summarized to Miya who was the inn keeper.

She has a really beautiful woman to say the least, with purple hair flowing down to her waste and her fringe styled like a princess.

"That's fine Ichigo; even if you were penniless I'd still take you in. My husband did some so I'll do the same" She said softly.

"Thanks a lot i really appreciate it" Ichigo said with genuine sincerity.

"Well here's 4 weeks' worth of advance pay," Ichigo handed her 20.000 yen.

"Alright then! I'll show you to your room, follow me" Miya escorted Ichigo to his room which was actually fairly large it had a computer desk with 3 draws and a shelf about 6 ft high next to it and a medium sized bed big enough to fit 2 people. So it was safe to say this room was really good.

"Man this room is so big, are you sure it's ok for me to have this?"Ichigo asked after all he was paying so little, and for him to have such a big room would seem like a great deal for him.

"Of course. Don't worry about it" She chirped happily.

"**But there are a few rules in this household! " **Miya exclaimed with a very demonic visage...

"**Rule number 1: No sexual interactions inside the inn."**

"**Rule number 2: No Nudity at all."**

"**Rule number 3: No violence."**

"**Rule number 4: Make sure to come downstairs for dinner at 6 on the dot or you won't get any food."**

Ichigo nodded "Seems fair enough" And with that Miya left to prepare dinner. Ichigo hopped into his bed and sighed, _'man this day was completely exhausting...'_ His eye lids slowly closed until he fell into a blissful slumber.

What do you guys think!? Hate it!? Love it!? Meh!?

Give me your thoughts about it! Rate and review pleaseeeeeeee!

Next chapter will be out soon!


	2. Kiss Of Death

**A big thank you to everyone who took the time to review my work : )! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demonic/godly talking"**

'_**Demonic/godly thinking'**_

"Flash back talking"

'_Flash back thinking'_

Flashback text in general

"**Zanpaktou Talking"**

'_**Zanpaktou thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Sekirei...But i wish i did.**

It had been a week since Ichigo's arrival at Tokyo; he was reminiscing about the real purpose that he was sent here...

Ichigo was sat at a small round table facing Kisuke Urahara former captain of the soul society and resident super genius. Ichigo had asked Kisuke to find a good college for him to go to, Kisuke however told him he should move to Tokyo since it's the capital of Japan, surely it would have lots of prestigious college's to attend, but Ichigo wasn't buying any of it.

"Ok Kisuke what's the real reason you want to send me to Tokyo? There are plenty of good college's locally there's no way you'd send me so far without a reason "Ichigo saw right through the shopkeeper's plans with little effort which came to a little surprise to Kisuke.

"Well it seems you saw through my elaborate ruse Ichigo! I should expect nothing less!" Kisuke cheered behind his fan. A tick mark appears on Ichigo's head. "The real reason I'm going to send you to Tokyo is because lots of high level reiatsu readings have been spotted there, and they're not hollow's either, but something else I've never seen before." Kisuke's tone turned serious. "Do you think you're up to the task Ichigo?"

"So my college is a cover huh?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow.

"But of course, you get to study and be my little spy!" Kisuke exclaimed waving his fan happily in front of his face. Causing Ichigo to growl at him.

"But who is going to protect Karakura town? The soul society better not send some noob un-seated Shinigami to take my place" Ichigo said in an irate tone.

"Don't worry about that, myself and Yoruichi are here, Are we not? We can easily protect the town from hollow attacks, And since you're going to be gone, there will be less hollow attacks, since your monstrously high reiatsu levels won't attract more hollows" Kisuke said with an amused grin as another tick mark appear on Ichigo's head.

"Hey it's not my fault i can't fully control my reiatsu! Its just way too much for me to handle! Ichigo bellowed at the shopkeeper. "And anyway i do have a seal place on me that restrains up to 80% of my reiatsu right so there's no problem!" Ichigo countered hoping it would shut the hat wearing bastard's mouth up.

"Even 20% of your reiatsu is still a frightful amount Ichigo" Kisuke chuckled behind his fan.

Letting out a deep sigh Ichigo decided to change the topic. "Well anyway when do i leave?"

"In about 2 days, I will have to get your train tickets sorted out plus your college references too, oh and make sure to find a place to live if you don't want to freeze to death on a park bench." Kisuke chuckled at the last part.

"It almost sounds as if you want me to freeze to death..." Ichigo sweat dropped.

"Why would I think such thoughts about my favourite customer?! You hurt me with your words Ichigo!" He fake cried behind his fan.

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, Geez just thinking about that man gave him a mother of all headaches! Ichigo was brought out of his inner thoughts as an unfortunately familiar sound shrieked through his room.

"HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW HOLLOW!"

"I swear to god that thing is annoying! Couldn't they have made it give off a beeping noise instead?!" Ichigo growled out.

Quickly rummaging through his bag to find the source of his annoyance, which was indeed his substitute Shinigami badge. Once found, he pressed the badge against his chest and in an instant smoke clouded the room as Ichigo's body had been ejected from his body. Ichigo's Shinigami attire had changed greatly over the past years he now adorned a black shihakshou with a hood and white fur trimming, the bottom of it had a long coat tail at reached down passed his legs, he had 'Substitute Shinigami' In white written in Kanji on his back. But the greatest change was his zanpaktou's they were both in their sealed form one on each side of his waist. Instead of its constant release state.

He then closed his eyes honing in on the hollow with his senses, in truth after the war with the Quincies Ichigo had been training none stop to get stronger. So he could protect the people he cherished better, Tessai had taken him up as his student thus training him in the art of kidou and greatly improving his control over his seemingly never ending supply of reiatsu. Ichigo could now do Kidou 1-100 with great proficiency, and not requiring an incantation. And this included both Bakudo and Hadou of course.

Ichigo was completely ecstatic about the fruits of his labour, but there had been one type of training session he had dreaded his past years...Yoruichi's Hakudo lessons...That crazy woman put him through hell and back with the physical torture and constant teasing! But he couldn't say it didn't pay of his he was now extremely strong and fast and knew quite a few of the Shihouin family techniques Yoruichi had passed down onto him.

Anyway back to the topic at hand, the hollow. Ichigo had pinpointed its location and was heading there at breakneck speed. In all honesty he just didn't want to be late for dinner or Miya would chew him out. This wasn't a pleasant thing to think about... He swore that Miya was Captain Unohana's sister or something, that smile was downright terrifying!

He shook of the shiver that went down his spine and landed in the area he had sensed the hollow. A sudden roar disrupted the silence, Ichigo quickly spun around on his heel to face the hollow and to his surprise it was an Adjuchas, A small one at that; normally they're around the size of a building. But this one was human size, which meant it was fast and deadly.

The Adjuchas: donned a white masked the shape of a skull with spiked frills on the side, four sharp blade like horns sticking out the top and sides and had the typical sickly golden glow in the eye sockets of its mask.

'_This shouldn't take too long'_ Ichigo thought as he got into his Hakudo fighting stance, and with a burst of Shunpo he flashed in front of the unsuspecting Adjuchas and deliver a deadly punch to the face, causing a small crater to form underneath them from the sheer force of the attack. The Adjuchas quickly recovered from the attack but bleeding profoundly from its mouth began charging a cero at the tip of its tail aiming straight for the orange haired Shinigami. Ichigo quickly glanced at the time and realised he had about 10 minutes before 6pm

'_Better hurry this up don't want to be late'_ Ichigo thought slightly sweating from the thought of Miya hitting him over the head with a spoon.

Ichigo swat the cero away with his bare and begand to unsheathed one of his zanpaktou's. This one had a black handle and a hexagon shaped guard, and a white tassel dangling down from the back. The length was that of a regular katana but about 10 cm longer by the looks of it. Ichigo then brought his sword up pointing towards the heavens and let a barely audible...

"Getsuga Tenshou"

And with that he brought his sword straight done, causing a massive torrent of light blue energy to spew out of his blade completely devastating the surrounding area. And oh yeah he kind of killed the hollow too if any of you were wondering.

'_Whoops'_ Ichigo comically sweat dropped. **"Whoops my ass! You purposely did that so you wouldn't get beat up by Miya for being late!"** A voice cackled inside his mind.

'_Shut up Zangetsu, i bet you'd piss your pants if you were on the receiving end.'_ Ichigo shot back at his zanpaktou.

"**Pfft sure, I'd kill her so fast she'd be dead before she got a chance to die!"** Zangetsu stated while laughing manically.

'_Cause' that makes sense...'_ Ichigo thought while sweat dropping at his zanpaktou's antics.

'**Ichigo you should hurry before you are late you have about 5 minutes left.'** Another voice boomed in his mind

'_Thanks old man, I nearly lost track of time there'_ and with that Ichigo brought himself out of his internal conversation, and Shunpo'd back to the inn. When Ichigo arrived at the inn, he quickly ran to his room and jumped back into his body. He then proceeded to make his way down the corridor do and down the stairs until he bumped into someone.

"Ah sorry my bad i was in a bit of a rush" Ichigo chuckled scratching the back of his head.

"Its fine, don't worry about it" Came the reply.

Ichigo then took a good look at the person he had just bumped into; he had quite a lot of feminine features, short grey hair, a point chin, brown eyes and a slim body.

"Oh you must be the new resident in Izumo inn, my name is Kagari; I also live here." The newly named Kagari introduced in a polite manner.

"Yeah, the names Ichigo kurosaki, nice to meet you too" He replied while shaking Kagari's hand "We better get down to eat or Miya is gonna kill us" Ichigo stated as he made his way down the stairs with Kagari.

The dinner was quite peaceful with the idle chat amongst the group. Once everyone was done Miya had asked Ichigo to help up wash the dishes which he agreed to, not wanting to face her wrath. Miya took this chance to talk to Ichigo in private, as he was about to leave Ichigo heard Miya say-

"Ichigo can I talk to you about something?" Miya asked. Ichigo was slightly confused to as why but nodded his head.

"So what's up Miya?"

"I'd like you to explain why you jumped out of your own body and through the window flying off somewhere." She said causing Ichigo to gasp. _'Crap did she see me?'_ Ichigo thought in panic. _'Wait she can see me spirit form?!'_ Quickly, trying to think up off a lame excuse to give her. He was cut off from his inner panic when Miya spoke again.

"And if you lie to me young man there will be no dinner for you tomorrow!" She stated in-a-matter-of-fact tone.

Realizing it was pointless to lie he gave in and explained to her that he was a Shinigami, also the reason why he moved to Tokyo in the first place. Which to his surprise she believed without any doubts in her mind.

"So wait you believe what I'm saying!?" Ichigo yelled in shock.

"Well you see i know the source of these 'reiatsu' readings you came here to investigate is." Miya stated which peeked the orange Shinigami's interests.

"You do? What are they? Can you tell me?" Miya was bombarded by questions from Ichigo, to which she replied by hitting him on the head with a spoon she manifested out of nowhere.

She then explained to Ichigo about the sekirei and the sekirei plan that a crazy scientist also the head of an organization known as the MBI, named Minaka Hiroto had devised, Where Sekirei and Ashikabi had to fight it out to the death under their own will. Ichigo noticed the disgust that laced Miya's voice at the mention of Minaka's name. She also told Ichigo she was a Sekirei much to his surprise. _'Well that explains why she can see me in my Shinigami form'_ Ichigo concluded.

"Man this is a lot to take in" Ichigo sigh trying to make sense of it all. This only served to confuse him even more. Miya giggled at his frustration.

"Well it was actually quite a surprise for me to find out that you're actually a Shinigami, a being that reaps souls and sends them to the afterlife you know." She said teasingly. Ichigo chuckled at that.

"I guess this world is a big place huh?" They both laughed at that.

The room fell into a comfortable silence; Ichigo decided he would go outside for some fresh air. Miya told him to back soon, since he might catch a cold. it was the middle of winter after all. The land was blanketed in a thick layer of snow and the temperature was well under zero. Ichigo grabbed his scarf and jacket, making his way outside. After about 5 minutes of walking he noticed someone following him. _'It might be one of those MBI bastards'_ thought Ichigo as he quickly used his full bringer powers and with a burst of speed jump to a build and flew off.

"This guy is still following me?! How can he be when I'm jumping from building to building?!" Ichigo thought out loud.

Ichigo then decided to stop at a nearby park and turn to face the person who was chasing him, and to his utter shock it was Karasuba the woman he met the day he came to Tokyo!

"Karasuba what are you doing chasing me!?" Ichigo nearly yelled completely confused.

Karasuba just laughed but it wasn't the maniacal laugh he was expecting rather just a normal laugh.

"That was really mean Ichigo, running away from poor little me" She said with a fake hurt expression and tone. Ichigo's face now donned a light blush of embarrassment.

"Well...I- Uh thought you were someone from the MBI chasing me down..." Ichigo sputtered, which only cause his embarrassment to grow even more, plus the blush on his face.

"Well i am from the MBI you know but I'm not here to chase you down. Just here for a friendly chat" She said with innocence lacing her voice.

"Just talk my ass, what is it that you want? Judging from the way you could keep up with me, I'm guessing you're a sekirei too?" Ichigo analysed.

"My, you've got me all figured out haven't you mister smarty pants" She said with teasing him yet again, much to his annoyance. One Yoruichi was bad enough But a Kenpachi-Yoruichi!? Ichigo mentally cringed at the very thought.

"You still haven't answer my question, what do you want Karasuba?" Ichigo asked losing his patience. Karasuba just walked up to him swaying her hips slightly. Ichigo swore this woman was doing that on purpose to make him flustered, and it was work! She stopped right in front of him and stared into his eyes.

"Since you know that I'm a sekirei you should know about Ashikabi, yes?" Ichigo nodded his head. "Well you see when a Sekirei and an Ashikabi bond their power increases infinitely!" She exclaimed her grin continuing to grow. Ichigo suddenly got the message; she wanted him to be her Ashikabi!

"Wait! I'm not an Ashikabi am i?! Ichigo unsurely stated, deeply confused about the situation.

"When a Sekirei meets their destined Ashikabi they start to feel really warm and get tingly, when we first met I felt like that when I was around you." She whispered softly. She then quickly pulled Ichigo into a hug wrapping, her arms around his neck and pulled him forward fiercely kissing him on the lips. Ichigo was completely shocked, to say the least. But he couldn't even think straight, because of a sensation overload going on in his brain.

Suddenly a giant pillar of black light engulfed them both tearing through the heavens, which could have possibly been seen from space. The light died down, as Karasuba and Ichigo's lips parted slowly, a string of saliva still connecting them both.

"Wow" Karasuba breathed with a blush on her face. She had a million thoughts running through her head but none of them mattered now...She had finally found her destined Ashikabi, She mentally jumped for joy. From what she could tell he was really strong, she had seen him take down that hollow in the park with such an awe-inspiring attack, and he was _very _handsome at that which was a plus in her books.

"**Looks like you gotten yourself in a sticky situation kingy! In more than one way!"** He could practically hear Zangetsu laughing at the top of his lungs at his expense.

"I guess you're my Ashikabi now, take good care of me Ichigo ~ "She teased at him, with a wink.

"What...The...Hell...Just...Happen" Those were the only five words the tomato faced Ichigo could utter. Too which Karasuba giggle.

"**Do not worry Ichigo you have faced far worse, you must press on no matter what happens." **The Quincy counter part of Zangetsu stated.

Ichigo looked down to see Karasuba still hugging him with a content smile on her face. He signed as he placed his chin on her head, and they both fell into a very comfortable silence.

After a few minutes Karasuba let go and immediately felt cold but had to shrug it off.

"I'll have to go back to MBI headquarters now since it's getting late" She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. Which Ichigo noticed. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm still kind of confused about the whole situation but I'll make sure to see you tomorrow ok?"Ichigo said with a genuinely kind smile.

"You know you should smile more, it makes you a lot more handsome ~." Karasuba teased with a grin.

"I was trying to be nice, and you tease me!" Ichigo said with slight annoyance. He took in a deep breath and huffed. Letting the anger out of his system.

"I'm only joking my dear Ashikabi, no need to be so uptight" And with that she leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared in a blur of speed.

Ichigo signed as what seemed to be the hundredth time today. As he was walking back to Izumo inn, he was thinking about what happened today. Mainly the part where Karasuba became his sekirei.

'I have a feeling things are gonna get real crazy, very soon...'

**Booyah! Chapter 2 done!**

**What do you guys think, Love it!? Hate it?! Meh?!**

**Review if you can pleaseeeeeeeeeee : )!**

**ShinigamiBerry Out~!**


	3. Confirmation

**Thank you too all the reviews everyone :)**

**Oh yeah guys, i nearly forgot to mention i shall be giving Ichigo Quincy powers. Don't worry he won't be shooting arrows from a bow or anything. xD He will have his Quincy: Vollstandig and can utilize Blut Vene and Arterie plus a few other techniques I'll make up.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demonic/godly talking"**

'_**Demonic/godly thinking'**_

"Flash back talking"

'_Flash back thinking'_

Flashback text in general

"**Zanpaktou Talking"**

'_**Zanpaktou thinking'**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Sekirei, But if i did...I'd add more fansercive to Sekirei, Amaright!? **

"**Igo...chigo...Ichigo...ICHIGO!"**A voice boomed in Ichigo's mind

Ichigo's eyes snapped wide open, he scanned his surrounding area. He noticed straight away he wasn't in his room where he had been sleeping after an exhausting day: Having fought a hollow and winging a sekirei. Anyway back to the topic at hand, Ichigo was sat in a grassy meadow with pillars that shot straight through the heavens jotted around the place. The environment had a permanent night sky with a single crescent moon hovering above in the still blackness. "Why am i in my inner world?" Ichigo thought out loud. His voice laced with confusion.

"**You are here because i brought you here Ichigo; there is something we must discuss."** A voice behind Ichigo stated. Ichigo got up and turned around to face the owner of said voice. It was a man who looked to be in his mid 40s with shoulder length black hair adorning reddish highlights, he donned a black cloak that seemed to be swaying in the wind; giving him an ominous like aura. The man was about 6 ft 4, by the looks of it and was wearing shades. "Hey old man what's up?" Ichigo asked the man.

"**Ichigo, I'd like to talk to you about that Karasuba character"** The Quincy manifestation inquired.

"I guess you'd know about her since you are me" Ichigo chuckled at that, remembering the training he got at the soul palace from Nimaya Oetsu: One of the royal guard members and the creator of the zanpaktou.

"**Indeed i do, now onto the reason i called you here. You see Ichigo ever since you 'Winged' Karasuba your inner world has slightly changed due to the connection formed."**Noticing Ichigo's confused expression, the Juha Bach reincarnation decided to elaborate on it more. **"Look, there are now stars that cover the skies within your inner world."** He stated. Ichigo looked towards the sky, and what his counterpart had told him was true, there were many stars that decorated the once lightless night.

"Do you know what caused them?" Ichigo asked his eyes still fixed onto the sky.

"**I'm not completely sure, i would have to look into it more grasp the situation completely, but they are of no threat i believe."** The ex-Zangetsu stated with his great wisdom.

"Alright thanks old man for the info" Ichigo said with a small yet grateful smile. "I'm going to try and get some more sleep got a busy day job hunting tomorrow" Ichigo said slightly irate. Ichigo honestly didn't want to find a job, but he had no other choice. Who else would pay the rent? With that the orange haired Shinigami closed his eyes and lay on the grass falling into a deep slumber.

The next day Ichigo would up, with a strange itching sensation on his shoulder blades, every time he would try and itch it the feeling would go away. It was bizarre to tell the least. But he shrugged it off. After brushing his teeth and combing his hair which annoyed him to no end. He had tried cutting his hair on multiple occasions but every time he did so it would only grow back to the same length within a few hours, Zangetsu told him that this had to do with the fact his hollow powers manifestation's true form had waist length hair, so Ichigo being the same person and all, had so is well, no matter how much he would cut his hair it would always stay the same. So like any other person he just gave up. Yawning, Ichigo made his way to the dining table where Miya was making breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head" Miya smiled. Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously, he noticed Miya was really angry but didn't show it.

"Mornin'" Ichigo replied trying to stifle a yawn. Ichigo sat on the table flicking through the newspaper idly until Miya got his attention.

"Ichigo, I'd like to talk to you about something after breakfast ok? Miya asked politely. Ichigo was a little confused but nodded his head anyway, after a relatively peaceful breakfast; Miya and Ichigo were sitting at opposite ends to a small coffee table.

"Ichigo yesterday did you by any chance wing a sekirei?" Miya's Unohana's-like smile creeping Ichigo out too no end. In Ichigo's mind a multitude of thoughts were speeding through his head: How did she know? Was she going to attack him for it? Was she now his enemy? Ichigo was brought out of his internal panic by Miya.

"Don't worry Ichigo, just because you have winged a sekirei doesn't mean I'll attack you. We sekirei know when each other gets winged, so did you wing one?" Miya asked

"Yeah i did, her name is Karasuba" As soon as Ichigo uttered that name, the air in the room suddenly when ice cold, the air visibly trembling at the sheer amount of killer intent Miya was releasing. Ichigo at this point was sweating bullets, and was tempted to run away but he stood his ground not wanting to anger Miya further. "Is there anything wrong Miya?" Ichigo asked hesitantly.

"Ichigo...If i ever see Karasuba anywhere near my inn or me, i will kill her without hesitation. So make sure to keep her very far away from me... Ok?" Miya said Miya very darkly. Ichigo gulped and nodded his head fearing for his life. It made Ichigo wonder why Miya hated Karasuba so much, they must have had a bad history together. In the end he decided not to pester Miya about it, since it might bring up bad memories for her.

"Alright then, i have to go job hunting so i can pay the rent and buy some new clothes" Ichigo stated as he started to get up. And head for the shoe rack, while placing his shoes on he heard Miya call out from the kitchen.

"Make sure to be back before 6pm for dinner" She stated as Ichigo was about to leave the house.

"Sure thing" Was his reply. Ichigo walked out the inn and through the front yard, collecting his thoughts. 'So i have to keep Karasuba away from Miya huh?' He sighed running his hand through his mane. He continued walking from street to street until he reached the town square. This was the place where most of the shops were at so it'd be a good place to start.

An hour had passed and Ichigo still had no luck finding a job, he was surprised really. It was nearly Christmas and all the temporary Christmas vacancies were all filled up. 'I guess i was too slow in my search for a job' Ichigo mentally sighed. 'This is going to be annoying why did i have to come here at Christmas?'Ichigo questioned to himself. Why Ichigo was about to wallow in self pity, he noticed an ad on a poster that caught his attention. "Looking for a strong fighter, to face off against the undefeated champion of club fighting. The Beast. "He read out loud. That wasn't really the part he was interested in but the payment instead. "90 million yen" (roughly £500,000.00p or $861,000, Hooray for window's currency gadget xD!) Ichigo was mentally jumping for joy. 'I got this in the bag'!

Ichigo tore the poster of the wall, folding it up and placing it in his pocket; He made his way to this so called 'Club fighting.' After a 15 minute walk he spotted a huge building surrounded by a steel fence which was decorated in barbed wire. He expected the place to be rowdy and noisy. But there was nothing at all it was completely silent...Which raised Ichigo's suspicion. Ichigo decided to take precaution and try and sense any reiatsu signatures, and to his surprise he was being followed by someone, make that multiple someone's. He was sure he was being surrounded. Ichigo decided to play along and not notice any of them. He just stood there waiting for them to show themselves.

"It seems like you've noticed us Ichigo kurosaki!" A loud voice echoed across the empty area. Ichigo looked up to see a helicopter hovering above him like a bee, but what caught him by surprise was that someone jumped out of it in a parachute. He was a slim man by the looks of it: with whitish grey spiky hair and donned attire completely bleached (No pun intended xD) of colour.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yelled the man as he made his way to the ground laughing like a psycho.

'Hey Zangetsu, it's your long lost brother' Ichigo snickered, while his zanpaktou started cursing at him relentlessly, getting extremely pissed at his comment. Tuning out Zangetsu's rambling he turned his attention to the said lunatic." So I'm guessing you're Minaka the crazy bastard and leader of the MBI?" Ichigo questioned. To which Minaka's grinned grew in size.

"Ah yes, that is me! I'm guessing Miya has told you about me and the Sekirei plan?" He cheered.

"Yeah...She did" He said sweat dropping.

"I'm guessing this is a trap, and I'm not getting my 90million yen?"Ichigo asked while sighing in annoyance.

"Correct, i had to get your attention somehow!" Minaka said while laughing.

"Well then I'm off, if I'm not getting paid might as well go home."Ichigo said making his way out. Minaka's face faltered as he fell to the ground comically.

"Wait you can't go! Not after i went through so much trouble trying to get you here!" Minaka screamed at the top of his lungs while pointing at the exiting Shinigami.

"I'm guessing those five other people surrounding me are there to make sure i stay put?" Ichigo analysed.

"Indeed they are! I'll try and keep it short so i don't bore you, so how about it?" Ichigo knowing he could just easily run away decided to stay they'd probably track him down anyway which would annoy him some more.

"Fine, but you better hurry up" Ichigo gave sighing. While Minaka was doing a happy dance, which caused several tick marks to appear on the orange haired teen.

"You see Ichigo Kurosaki; you are a complete mystery to me. You suddenly appeared out of nowhere and managed to wing one of the most powerful sekirei who i might add has never had an Ashikabi worthy of her, until she found you! You are the most frightening enigma i could have possibly gained during this game'." Suddenly Minaka's cheering voice and crazy expression did a complete three sixty. "I will ask this only once...Who are you Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asked completely seriously.

"You started this war for your own amusement, forcing normal people and sekirei alike to battle it out to death, laughing at their expense...And you call it a game" Ichigo's hair was covering his eyes so his expression was hidden. The air suddenly turned as cold as ice. It felt like Minaka was at the bottom of an ocean, the pressure weighing down on him made his body slam against the hard concrete ground, barely staying conscious from Ichigo's sudden output of reiatsu. "Minaka..." Ichigo started his voice dark and sinister. "You asked what i am, if you're really curious to find out...**I'll tell you**" Ichigo walked up to him and looked him square in the eye. Minaka's glasses covered eyes met Ichigo's once chocolate brown eyes had morphed into an eerie golden colour, Black tendrils from the corner of his eyes started creeping in seizing his pupil. Then he uttered 3 words that shook Minaka to the very core...

"**I Am Death."**

And with that Ichigo dropped Minaka's defeated form to the ground and started walking away before five people appeared before him.

"So I'm guessing you're gonna try and stop me huh?"Ichigo asked rhetorically. The five Sekirei charged at Ichigo intending to finish him off with one hit. 'I didn't really want to this but...' Ichigo mentally sighed as he brought his hand up from his pockets and brought his middle finger inwards, resting his thumb on top of the middle finger. His middle finger suddenly sprang fourth in a flicking motion (Think back to Isshin's and Aizen's fight when Isshin flicked Aizen through like 10 buildings), with this motion alone Ichigo had caused a sonic boom sending all five Sekirei through several abandoned buildings, Leaving them unconscious. Not wanting anymore hassle he decided to make his exit. With a flicker of bringer light at his feet he dashed at inhuman speeds trying to get back to the inn. His movements were halted as a sword came crashing down into the ground leaving a small creator.

"What do i have to do for you MBI bastards to stop chasing me?!" Ichigo shouted clearly angry. Ichigo then and there noticed who had stopped him. Before he got a chance to say anything, two arms quickly covered his eyes and a pair of breasts pressed against his back, causing Ichigo to blush up a storm.

"Guess who~?" A sing-song voice chirped. Ichigo knowing exactly who this person was sighed which seemed to be like the thousandth time today.

"What do you want Karasuba?" Ichigo said, trying to sound irate. Karasuba on the other hand wasn't buying it.

"What? Am i not allowed to see my precious Ashikabi anymore?" Karasuba said with a fake hurt voice. Ichigo turned around to face Karasuba who was still donning her usual grin.

"So are you here to stop me under Minaka's orders?" Ichigo asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Of course not, I'd ever harm my dear Ashikabi; I'm offended you'd even suspect me of doing so." She said turning her head to the said looking away from him." Ichigo chuckled at that he never knew Karasuba cared about him so much.

"I'm sorry; I'm a little on edge lately, everyone seems to want to gun me down." The orange haired teen said scratching the back of his head.

"I still don't forgive you" Karasuba stated with an evil grin" Ichigo's face faltered as he looked at her in shock.

"Ok what do i have to do for you to forgive me?" Instantly Ichigo regretted saying those words. Karasuba turn to face him again with a fly smirk.

"Well now that you mention it there are two things you can do for me that will make me forgive you."Ichigo was starting to sweat bullets as to what torture she was about to unleash on him. "First you have to visit me every day! Or I'll come and find you a beat you up!" Ichigo sweat dropped at that.

"Sure thing" He replied with a warm smile. "And what's the other condition?" Ichigo asked raising an eyebrow. A sultry smirk appeared on Karasuba face as she leaned forward and capture his lips, Ichigo not having a chance to react could only gasp in surprise whilst going as red as a strawberry. Karasuba took this as an opportunity to slide her tongue into the teen's mouth as they fought for dominance. Ichigo unknowingly brought his hand down to Karasuba firm rear, giving it a couple of light squeezes causing her to moan into the heated kiss. After a minute or so they both parted panting from the lack of oxygen. They both stared at each completely lost in each other's eyes, before Ichigo glanced at his watch and noticed it was nearly 6pm.

"Hey Karasuba, I'd love to stay with you for a while longer but i got to get back to the inn" Ichigo said with a saddened tone.

"So Miya still has those stupid rules huh?" Karasuba questioned. Ichigo nodded while chuckling at Karasuba's comment about Miya's rules. "Remember Ichigo you better come see me tomorrow" She said with a small pout, which to Ichigo made her look really cute.

Ichigo smiled a warm smile, something he would rarely do. "Of course. But where will you be?" Ichigo questioned.

"Don't worry about that a Sekirei can find her Ashikabi no matter where they are, it's sort of a six sense, once i notice you're out of the inn I'll come looking for you" Ichigo nodded at that. "So then it's a date!" she said with a wink, causing Ichigo to go beat red while stuttering something incoherent. She chuckled at Ichigo's shyness and gave him one last peck on the lips before jumping off into the night sky.

**Holy shit that took a lot out of me to write xD**

**I hope you liked Ichigo's new inner world, i changed it up cause' Zangetsu said he liked greenery, but i still kept the pillars of hope that pierce the heavens for Ichigo xD**

**As always thanks for reading!**

**ShinigamiBerry Out.**


End file.
